tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Automatic EU Transfer System
' (to admins/editors: due to an issue with the arrangement of the page, I will have to revise it a few times to correct it. In the meantime, please refrain from editing/deleting it unless you know what the problem is and how to fix it)'So, you just set up a large power plant, and you think you're ready to start powering 10 Quarries at once. But hold on there, Eager-MacBeaver. You still have to transfer that EU to all of your locations. And since there are no EU teleport pipes, it might not be as simple as it first sounded. However, there is a simple solution to this problem that involves charging/uncharging and teleporting Lapotron Crystals around. This brief tutorial will explain just how to make this system work, and what will be required to make it. Machine List The Charging Station First things first, you are going to need to be able to charge your Lapotron Crystals. Place down a Charging Bench MK3 and connect it to your power source; turn off the power. Next, place a Pneumatic Tube to the left of the Charging Bench, and connect it to a Transposer, outputting into the Bench. Place a chest on the Transpower, and connect it to an Item Teleport Pipe with a Wooden Transport Pipe. Set the frequency to 2, and set it to "Can receive:True". This will collect the drained Lap Crystals and return them. Now, connect a Filter to the other side of your Charging Bench and place a fully charged Lapotron Crystal into its GUI. Connect it to a chest with a Pneumatic Tube, and then place a Wooden Transport Pipe on the chest. Place another Item Teleport Pipe on the Wooden pipe, set the frequency to 1; do not allow reception. Put a Redstone Engine on the Wooden pipe, and turn it on with a lever. Now its time to start working on the timer. Because a Lapotron Crystal can hold 1,000,000 EU, this equation must be used to find what time setting the timer should be on: 1,000,000 / ((EU/t) x 20). So, if your power system outputs 500 EU/t, it would be: 1,000,000 / (500 x 20) = 100 seconds. This means you would need to set your timer to 100 seconds and that every 100 seconds a new Lapotron Crystal will be charged and ready to be teleported. The Uncharging Station Now its time to uncharge the Lapotron Crystals where their power is needed. Place a teleport pipe (frequency 1:reception true) and connect it to a chest with a Wooden pipe. Put a Charging Bench MK3 on it, and use a lever to send it a redstone pulse. Place two(or 1) MFSUs in-line on the Charging Bench, and set the first one to "Emit if full". Connect the MFSUs to whatever you intend to use your power for. Now, place a filter on the Charging Bench, and in its GUI place a fully depleted Lapotron Crystal. Connect it to a chest, and connect that to a teleport pipe (frequency 2:reception false) with a powered Wooden pipe. Place a Wireless Transmitter on the first MFSU, set the frequency to 1. Go back to the power station, and place a Wireless Receiver by the setup. Connect it to your power source as well as the filter and transposer; when the full MFSU emits its signal, it will turn off the power source and stop more Lapotron Crystals from flowing and clogging the system. Congratulations, now you have a system that can transport all your power wherever you will need it next! Category:Tutorials